


Slowly Losing Control

by articcat621



Category: Blue Bloods - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bliss is slowly losing herself to the Visitor, but could Dylan's memory be her saving grace?
Relationships: Dylan Ward/Bliss Llewellyn





	Slowly Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Melissa de la Cruz owns the characters, I'm simply borrowing them. Enjoy!

Bliss closed her eyes, wishing she was in a different place. "Dylan?" she shakily called out, hoping that the Visitor wouldn't hear her.

The last few weeks had just flown by, and Bliss only had control every so often. She hated being stuck as the passenger in her own life.

But when she realized Dylan's soul was inside her, and that she was able to communicate with him, she tried to do so at every opportunity she could get.

Because even though he was dead and she was not… she still loved him.

"Dylan?" she called out once more into the mental darkness. Crossing her fingers, she hoped he'd answer.

"Bliss? What are you doing here?" Dylan materialized before her eyes. He was still wearing his beat-up leather jacket, looking as handsome as ever.

"I needed to see you," Bliss said shakily.

"Shouldn't you be trying to warn someone? Or do something important?" he asked, gently crossing over towards her.

Bliss reached up to touch him, but only felt disappointment when her hand went through his face. He wasn't really there… he wasn't real… she had to keep reminding herself that. "I just needed to see you."

"What's happened?" Dylan asked, conjuring a bench for the two of them to sit on.

"The Visitor wants me to kill Sky… and I can't do it! I don't want to do it," Bliss said, the tears now pouring down my face. "She's my best friend, and I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I hurt her…" She looked into Dylan's eyes. "Just like I hurt you," she said, her lower lip wobbling.

"Shhh," Dylan said, trying to soothe her. "I'm not angry with you Bliss; it isn't your fault. Your body and soul have been taken over… you didn't ask for it, it just happened. I understand that. And you've been fighting him, I've seen it. And I'm so proud of you, Bliss."

"You are?" she asked.

Dylan nodded, smiling. "Of course, I am. You're fighting for what's right, for what you believe in. There's nothing more admirable than that."

Bliss opened her mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut. He was coming back.

"I love you, Dylan," she said to him. She had to say it because she wasn't sure when she'd see him again.

"I loved you too, Bliss. You need to keep fighting, and you need to allow yourself to move on." Dylan gently blew her a kiss. "Take care of yourself."

Bliss felt the tears well in her eyes. "I'll make you proud," she promised. Closing her eyes, she felt her control slipping away and knew that the Visitor had taken over once more.


End file.
